


Reconsideration

by obvious_apostate



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Hawke Has A Twin, Pre-Relationship, anders is only mentioned, blue hawke and her purple hawke sister, i live for twinHawke AUs, morrigan hawke isn't that morrigan, posting old valentine's fics in march what of it, that would be lessa and morrigan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:18:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obvious_apostate/pseuds/obvious_apostate
Summary: Morrigan Hawke believes she has no reason to celebrate the holidays. She may be mistaken.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly posting my way through the years-long backlog. 
> 
> Morrigan Hawke isn't my character, but I was lucky enough to be part of her development.

Morrigan didn’t much care for the ‘holiday’ that was upon them. Vaguely tied to Summerday and named for one of Andraste’s disciples whose name she couldn’t even recall, she had no reason to. The day called for celebration of all things romance - something, quite frankly, missing from her life almost entirely, so what was there to celebrate? She looked up from her breakfast and glanced around the dining table. First to her mother, who dropped hints now and again about a secret admirer, always blushing and looking ten years younger as she smiled at the thought. And her sister, who had so obviously fallen hard for their apostate friend, even though she’d sooner congratulate the Knight-Commander for a hard day’s work than dare call it something like ‘love’. 

Well, she could be happy for them.

“What are your plans for the day?” Leandra asked, to neither of them in particular but clearly expecting an answer from both. Seeing as Lessa was currently stuffing her face with porridge, Morrigan took it upon herself to answer first. 

“Nothing in particular. Was there something you needed done, mother?”

“Not at all. I had just thought that...well, never mind. And you, Alessandra?”

Lessa ran the back of her hand across her mouth, had the grace to look at least somewhat sheepish as their mother gave her a disapproving look, and then blatantly ignored said look as it darkened when she wiped her hand on her trousers instead. “Nothing. Maybe I’ll go and waste our hard-earned, darkspawn-tainted gold on gambling.”

“One gambling addict in the family is more than enough, dear. Surely you have something planned with Anders for the day?”

Miraculously, Morrigan managed to resist any head shaking or eye rolling and went back to her breakfast. If Leandra was expecting any juicy, romance-drenched details for the day, she was asking the wrong daughter. Granted, she was probably well aware of that, but it wasn’t as though she had many other options these days.

Lessa shrugged. “Yeah, I guess. Maybe I should get him a cat...or a bar of soap.”

“That’s very...thoughtful...”

“The finest soap in Kirkwall. I’ll don my finest dress, hire a couple street urchins to throw rose petals as I descend into the ever-disgusting streets of Darktown, and parade to the doors of the clinic. Then -”

“Look what you’ve started.” Morrigan did shake her head this time, but couldn’t help but laugh. 

Leandra sighed, smiling as well. “I don’t know what I was thinking.”

Lessa cleared her throat and gave them both pointed looks, impressively managing not to crack a smile. “As I was saying. Then, I’ll get down on one knee, take the soap out from behind my back with a flourish. ‘For you, beloved, I pray you take this gift and use it well. I considered a cat, but this may prove more useful.’ He’ll be awestruck by my generosity, wipe a tear from his eye probably.” She paused a moment, before evidently deciding it was time to wrap up the story. “And then we’ll make mad, passionate love against the wall in the back room. After he uses that soap, hopefully.”

Leandra took a sip of her tea, nodding thoughtfully and apparently deciding not to give Lessa the satisfaction of any outburst. “And to think you said you had no plans. You might consider your bedroom rather than the back room of the clinic for your passionate lovemaking, though. Wouldn’t that be more comfortable? Not to mention a little more private.”

Lessa gave a short laugh of surprise before the mask was back in place, and she gave a nonchalant shrug. “I don’t know. Where’s the thrill in that?”

“Clean sheets are always a thrill, it doesn’t really matter what they’re being used for.” Morrigan added helpfully, setting down her spoon.

“Well, _that’s_ true enough.”

Several hours later found Morrigan sitting in front of the fire in the library, thoroughly engrossed in her book and barely registering the knock at the front door. Her mother was out at the market, and Lessa had left shortly after breakfast (to go and gamble or to buy some soap, she really couldn’t say), but she had full expectation that either Bodahn or Sandal would answer it. What she didn’t expect, however, was for Bodahn to appear in the doorway a moment later, a knowing little grin on his face. “Begging your pardon for the interruption, miss, but there’s someone here to see you.”

He gave a little bow as she passed him to go out to the foyer, but stayed in the library so she arrived at the front door alone. She had expected Varric or Isabela, perhaps, looking for her sister, or one of the many messengers that seemed to arrive weekly with invitations to parties, or even a city guard or a templar if there was some new and sudden dire event that, for some reason, required Hawke attention specifically. 

The last thing she had expected was Sebastian Vael with a bouquet of wildflowers in his hand and a slight blush on his cheeks. He smiled when she approached him, and held the flowers out. “I hope I’m not being too forward, Morrigan, but considering the holiday and all...I’d rather hoped to be able to spend it with you.”

So maybe there were some things to celebrate after all. 


End file.
